Times up
by Sampsonknight
Summary: Donnie finds himself in some type of maze alone, and he only has five hours to find the end.


Times Up

His vision blurred with silence ringing within his ears, a desperate attempt to refocus them, his heart throbbed out of control, turning his stomach in agony.

Wobbling towards what he assumed was a wall; he leaned against its cold surface using his shoulder to keep his balance.

A rush of hot saliva filled his mouth as his stomach started to twist and turn uncontrollably, forcing the poor turtle to bring whatever he had in his stomach backup.

His pizza lunch splattered all over the floor, the rancid stench triggering his gag reflexes; once again he couldn't help but take a second round.

In the mist of the confusion, his stomach finally empty and no more to eject, he then moved way from his vomit, to his dismay with his eyes finally working properly and now full of tears, Donnie stood there in the middle of a room he didn't recognized.

_(What…where…oh why do I feel like I have been hit by a truck, then Mikey strapped me to my lab chair and spun it around a thousand times or more…)_ Donnie held his head, reaching into his memories for some rational explanation; unfortunately he could only draw a blank.

Where was he and where were his brothers?

With the realization he was truly alone Donnie pulled himself together as he searched his surroundings, analyzing anything that could be important even the smallest insignificant details.

He was indeed in a room; it was white, bright and clean, except for what his stomach did to it as he avoided looking towards that area of the room.

The floors were tiled with white pearl tiles, waxed and cleaned, above him were florescent lights that buzzed, the room held no furniture, only a lone wheeling tray that was beside a heavy metal door.

What was on the tray, Donnie would have to get closer to view its contents, for where he stood he could not tell.

_(No cameras? This place is just way to clean; I don't think there is even a speck of dust. I wonder how I got in here… Let's see the last thing I remember was that we ordered pizza and Raph wanted to eat it on the roof that viewed the East River… then…)_

Donnie's memory stopped there, the pizza, could it have been something in it, which knocked him out, it would explain why he brought it back up.

Looking over towards his mess Donnie decided he didn't want to see if it was the cause, either way if he did or didn't check it out, it wouldn't make a difference in the end, also he really didn't want to start gagging again.

_(I wonder if the door is locked?)_

Walking towards it, Donnie turned its handle as he suspected, it was locked, not surprised Donnie only shook his head.

_(Maybe I will have better luck with the tray?)_

Viewing the tray on his right, he looked at its contents; on it were a few items.

_(Why lock me up in here and then give me a key?)_ Donnie picked up the key that he figured was for the door, before testing it he checked out the other two items that did peak his interest.

Picking up the little palm pilot looking it over touching it with his finger, it lit up revealing a bleeping dot that was within a box, beside the dot were two lines over the box's lines.

_(Wait, are the two lines indicating a door, then this is a map, so the purple bleep is me?)_

Donnie tapped his finger in areas of the map to see if he could find more information.

To his dismay the map only showed where he currently was, nothing else, the map wasn't even kind enough to show him what was beyond the door, all he knew it could be another room like the one he is in now.

_(Damn I can't get this thing to show me anything other then this map, I wonder… If I have a dot do my brothers as well? If I could hack into it I could get it to show me something else.)_

Looking at the pad Donnie would likely be able to tinker with it, but checking his belt he didn't have any of his tools on hand.

_(I doubt it would be wise to force this thing apart… for now.)_

Placing the palm into one of his pouches Donnie grabbed the watch, he wondered what significance it held, it seemed to be a normal wrist stop watch nothing out of the ordinary, other then for some reason it held on the time five hours.

Uncertain of its purpose Donnie had a bad feeling in his gut, to be on the safe side; Donnie considered putting it back on the tray.

All he knew it could be a bomb or something else, he didn't want to take the chance, he can keep track of the time in his head if it was some type of count down.

Inches away from the tray, suddenly the watch came to life, literally removing itself from Donnie's grip wrapping its metal straps around his wrist, surprised Donnie tried to pry it off only to experience a rush of pain that jolted through his body.

Eyes widening Donnie collapsed to the ground, gasping for air as the pain originated from the watch itself, as he felt something burning going through his veins, poison?

Minutes past, before everything went back to normal as the pain subsided.

Turning his wrist towards him, the five hours started to count down, sweat trickling down his brow, what did it do to him, checking his wrist he came across a little puncture hole that was on his main vein.

_(Did it poison me and I have less then five hour to do what, find a cure? Is someone playing a game?)_

Slowly rising to his feet, Donnie looked towards the door that led to who the hell knows where, although he had no clue, to stay were he was wasn't an option he could consider, he could very well be dying and he needed to find out where he was, where his brothers are and who the heck set this up.

Playing with the key to the door in his hand, Donnie finally inserted it into the key hole of the door, taking his time turning the handle; he took a deep breath as he opened it.

He found himself within a hallway that gave him many directional choices, he could go straight forward that led down a long hallway, at the end it looked like it split off right and left, or where he stood he also had the choice of going left or right, which both directions as far as he could see each led to a door.

Were they locked too Donnie wasn't sure, but he put the key in his pouch just in case they were, hoping the key was a universal one.

_(Now what, where do I start? The map!)_

Taking the palm pilot out of his pocket Donnie noticed the map just didn't revealed the room he came from, now it showed the area he was in with all the directions he could take, but the map stopped showing anything else beyond any doors that were on the map.

One direction Donnie noticed branched of the hallway in front of him and seemed to be the longest route.

It led to another hallway heading towards two doors at the end, but nothing beyond that.

_(So this thing is going to show me where I am and have been, this is starting to feel like one of Mikey's video games…) _

With a sigh, Donnie picked a direction, figuring it was best to go to his right first, to see if the door was locked or not, as well who knows if one of his brothers could be on the other side.

Not taking any chances, Donnie took his time, regardless of the fact of his sense of urgency to find out what was going on, he didn't want to be too reckless, just to trap himself in a dire situation he might not be able to handle on his own.

As he approached the door he turned the handle, as luck may have it, it was unlocked opening it up it revealed nothing but darkness, unable to make out what was in the room if it was a room at all, Donnie stayed at the door still holding the handle.

"Raph? Leo? Mikey?" silence only answered him.

_(I guess its empty, maybe I should check the map just in case, I don't think I want to venture through yet, I want to try some other rooms first.)_

On the map it showed it was a square room that laid beyond the open door, no bleeps or anything that would indicate any reason to continue investigating the room, it was best to move on.

As Donnie was going to close the door, a sound came from within the room as something fast charged out hitting Donnie dead center into his plastron.

The impact was so forceful that it threw the poor turtle into the air; with a crash Donnie hit the ground hard on his shell as he slid across the floor.

In the mist of the chaos Donnie became aware of whatever attacked him was now on top of him and had a set of teeth that desired no more then to rip his face off.

Donnie managed to get one hand under its jaws then the other over stopping the big hungry beast from chowing down on him.

Saliva splattering into his face as the dog…whatever the hell it was, growled ferociously as it made its way closer to Donnie's face.

_(What the, what is this thing it's bigger then a German shepherd!) _

Its teeth were long and sharp as a dog with two snake like fangs, yet the face was a cross between a dog and pig, Donnie couldn't see the rest of it but he didn't enjoy the warm welcome it gave him.

_(I have to do something quick!)_

Struggling as his strength was being tested, Donnie was losing this battle of the brawns, somehow getting his foot under its under belly, taking a deep breath redirecting his focus on his foot, Donnie push with all his might kicking the thing off of him.

Quickly to his feet he could see the beast fully, as he realized it was some kind of mutant, an experiment that went wrong?

The rest of it was build like a dog, the back legs were huge pig hooves, unlike a dog or pig its tail if you want to call it, look like someone stuck a rattle snake there, it's rattle warning Donnie that it was pissed at him.

Backing away slowly not taking his eyes away, Donnie reached for his bo staff, then he stopped as the horrifying notion hit him, he was unarmed!

_(Ahhh crap!)_

Desperately Donnie consider his best options, was he to turn around and head for the other door, or go down the hallway, either way back to the room he came from wasn't an option he needed to get somewhere not lock himself in a dead end.

Crossing his fingers Donnie made the decision to head for the closest door, rushing towards it his feet slid across the waxy floor, slamming his shoulder against the door, he reached for the handle turning it quickly.

_(No no no…)_

Frustrated Donnie turned the handle over and over again, yet it was locked, fiddling in his pocket he took the key out inserting it into the key lock, it didn't fit, reminding him that it was still there the beast growled at him.

From the corner of his eye, Donnie watched the thing crouched down like it was readying to pounce, Donnie took a breath focusing on every detail, every muscle that twitched on the thing, as it sprung towards him, Donnie reacted.

Dropping himself to the ground he rolled towards it, as the thing was in mid air Donnie kept rolling until he was past the beast, then he flipped back to his feet, while the creature slammed into the door.

The thing shook its head, Donnie could run, but if he did this thing would surely catch up.

_(I…have no choice…)_

With a fist Donnie thrust it into the things head hoping one hit would knock it out, it yelped in pain then lashed at him, missing Donnie by a mile, Donnie kick the thing into the door.

Growling as blood pored out of its mouth the creature wouldn't give up as it lunged at Donnie's throat, blocking the beast's attack it pinned him against the wall practically forcing him to the ground by its weight, Donnie held its jaw.

_(It will not quit, damn it why won't it just stop…)_

With all his force Donnie pulled the top of its jaw away from its bottom, pain jolted Donnie's body as the beast's front claws dug into his arms as the thing tried to break free from the turtle's grip.

A bloody curdling howlish yelp was left as the thing stop struggling, dangling lifeless in Donnie's hands; Donnie had snapped the beast's jaw killing it in the process.

Fear hit Donnie as he couldn't believe he just did what he did, he killed it…

_(Why… I know it was me or it but… why didn't I just figure another way around this…)_

His hands full of blood from the beast and as his own dripped onto the ground, sickened by his actions, Donnie let go of the creature, it laid there staring at him with hollow eyes.

Revolted by the sight of the beast's dead corpse, Donnie's stomach turned.

_(No I can't do this…I had no choice…I must move on...) _

An hour has passed since he had the watch on, where did the time go, he shook his head as he only had less then four hours left.

Moving away from the corpse Donnie's only option was to go down the hallway, the question was did he once again go for the closest door or the one farther down on the map?

Looking at the map he walked towards the starting line stopping in front of the hallway.

The farthest door seemed to show there were two doors to choose from compared to the one that was closest to him, that door could also be locked making him waste time, he had more of a chance with the farthest ones.

With a fifty-fifty chance of one of the doors being unlocked or maybe the key would unlock one, it was a no brainer.

Placing the map away Donnie felt like he was being watched as a click came to his left, the other door that was locked, now slowly creeped opened, to far for him to see what was inside Donnie heart leaped into his throat.

Emerging from the darkness of the room, two set of red eyes glowed, as two more of those beast prowled out fixated on Donnie, not giving a damn about the dead one on the ground they just walked over it like it didn't exist.

Donnie gulp…_(Crap…)_

Making sure nothing was down the hallway in front of him, he knew he had to run for it, he barely came out alive with just facing one of their kind, facing two would surely end in him being shredded into pieces before he could even scream.

_(Please say I have some…)  
_

Slowly Donnie felt one of his pouches and to his relief he could feel something bulging in it, sliding his hand into the pouch he wrapped his fingers around a small round ball.

Making no sudden movements Donnie slipped his hand out just before the things were going to charge at him, Donnie threw the smoke bomb in front of his hunters, while he bolted down the hallway.

Sticking to his plans he would go for the farthest doors, he would have to push his limits to make it, but a fifty-fifty chance was better than going down the route with one door, that could and would corner him with two of those things at his throat.

Rushing down the hallway Donnie didn't dare to look back, as he could see some of his smoke bomb lingering behind him.

Reaching to the end, not slowing down Donnie reached for the corner of the wall using it to redirect himself to his right then did the same to make himself go left, as his feet slid across the ground like he was skating.

Now, on the long hallways towards the two doors, Donnie pushed his leg muscles to their limits, they burned and tried to slow down, he ignored it pushing them harder as his heart felt like it was going to pound out of this chest.

Howls echoed behind, his hunters were on his trail approaching closer, in the corner of his eyes he watched one smack into the wall for it just slid across the floor, they were going to fast and didn't bother slowing down on the turns.

_(They aren't to smart… that's it, if I keep this up and get to the end hopefully they will not slow down resulting in them smacking against the wall. This should give me at least a couple more seconds to open a door…)_

Only a couple feet to reach the end, Donnie collected all his strength and will power and bolted forward, to his surprise his speed was a match to his own brother Raph's, he never achieved this before, especially in the condition he was in.

_(How am I doing this? Even Raph can't achieve such speeds in these set conditions, heck even Mikey can't… yet I am? I have never ran this fast before…never…)_

Sliding across the ground keeping his balance and not hitting the wall before him, Donnie stopped as he found himself in a square shaped room with two doors to the right and left of him.

Not caring which one he should try next, he noticed something else off about him, his body felt fine, after running that much his breathing was normal and he felt fit as a fiddle.

Shaking his head ignoring it for he had to find a way out, he reached for the door to his right, locked as he slammed his palm against the door in frustration, trying the key he had no luck as well.

Thud, the sound came behind him with another thud followed by a yelp, Donnie's heart sunk, they caught up to him, he had to go for the other door fast.

The things laid on the ground shaking their heads, Donnie ran past them reaching for the other door…

_(Its… its locked too!…)_

"FIGHT YOU IDOT!" a voice rang harshly around him making Donnie feel dizzy, as he became confused did someone just talk to him, where did the voice come from?

The beast now back on their feet positioned themselves so Donnie couldn't escape his square prison, which would very well be his grave site.

"STUPID IDIOT FIGHT OR DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE?" the voice boomed, still not understanding were it was coming from it seemed like it was coming from no where yet everywhere at the same time.

_(I have to fight or they will kill me… what chance do I have against two of these things?)_

One of the beasts lunged at him, fist drawn Donnie lowered himself to get under it, then quickly he rose back up, using his shoulder and shell to smack into the under belly of the beast flinging it over his shoulder, as the beast smacked against the wall.

With a quick kick Donnie caught the other one off guard making it fly across the ground into the other side of the room, leaving a way out of the room available to him.

"KILL THEM!" the voice protested against Donnie attempting to leave the room to run for it again.

"No… I can't…I won't!" Donnie said in defence, not even two feet he jerked in pain that rushed through his body as he fell to the ground.

"KILL THEM YOU FUCKER!" the voice roared again.

"What… What is going on, why do you want me to kill them?"

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS YOU WILL DIE OTHER WISE, NOW DO IT!" the voice commanded.

"No!" Donnie ignored the pain and got to his feet he still had a chance he can still run, he didn't know what or who the voice was, he wasn't going to do what it asked.

"FINE THEN MOVE OVER WIMP!"

_(Move over? ...)_

Suddenly Donnie couldn't move, yet his body did on its own, was it being controlled?

He tried to take back control only to his dismay he couldn't, as he watched his body move towards one of the beasts, thrusting his fist into the beast's head over and over again.

Blood splashed over his hands and arms, some drops hit his face, then he could feel his tongue lick the spot of blood, the sickening iron taste invaded his mouth, Donnie wanted to throw up, yet his body didn't stop what it was doing.

A sharp pain came from his leg, his hands stop punching the now disfigured beast that was no more then a pulp and deader then a door nail, as his head flashed over to the other beast that had chomped on his leg.

A puddle of blood was forming under his leg, his hands targeted the beast's face as in horror Donnie's thumbs thrust into the beast eyes sockets as blood came leaking out while the thing yelped in pain trying desperately to get out of his grip.

Not letting go he used his hands lifting the beast up; over and over his hands lifted the thing then slammed it back down onto the ground, snapping sounds came from the beast as it screeched.

Donnie came to the realization the sound he knew what was making it. _(The…the snapping sound it… it is its bones snapping…)_

"Stop please stop! Its dead, just stop already!" Donnie tried to scream yet no voice came, his mouth didn't move, suddenly a smile came to his lips, like who or whatever was controlling him was enjoying his horror, he didn't know what was going on.

A rush of dizziness hit him as he fell backwards onto his shell, Donnie gasped as he grabbed his sides, he had control again, yet a pain like no other jolted his body as he screamed in agony.

The pain was coming from within, could it be caused by the poison, eyes widening as tears filled them, he continue to gasp for air between screams.

Quickly as the pain came it left him just as suddenly, Donnie laid there on the cold floor breathing, slowing his heart, slowly he went to see how much time he had left, then he notice it.

(_My…my skin, why is it a darker green!)_

Sitting up fast Donnie looked at his body his skin was different, once a brilliant green now rifle green, so much darker then it once was.

Unsure of what was going on Donnie looked himself over just in case it wasn't the only thing that was different to him, he realized his once injured leg had healed already and his arms as well.

_(What's…going on? Was I really poisoned or am I… oh no no no no no!) _

Donnie jumped to his feet trying to breathe for he started to have a panic attacked, the changes could only mean one thing, he was mutating, as the horror and past experience started to rush back to him, he wanted to scream, run and hide, he didn't know if he can do this again.

Once again he was becoming a monster as he looked over towards the two corpses on the ground, regardless if it wasn't his doing; it was his body that did the damage.

Suddenly to his right a click came as the door slowly open, not taking a chance Donnie readied himself, to his relief beyond the door was a room that was lit up and there seemed to be no dangers within.

Hands shaking for he was still in shock, Donnie took the map out viewing it over; beyond the door was another room with another door.

Looking back down the hallway, he had no choice as he noticed he only had three hours now and if he was mutating the timer was when it would be done, he had to find a cure.

That voice he heard that took control of his body just to torture him, could the voice be the one behind this, if so Donnie wanted a word with him and get him to reverse what he has done to him.

Putting the map away Donnie pressed on, room by room Donnie felt like he was in some sort of rat maze, luckily he didn't encounter anything, but he could feel his body changing as the minutes past, he looked at the watch in despair he only had one hour left and he's been in more then thirty rooms not counting all the damn hallways.

Feelings of dread, fear, anger, and frustration washed over him as well, and were weighing on him with every moment that passed, every change in his body hit him hard.

Part of him felt the reason he didn't encounter any more dangers was it seemed like the person that was playing this game was enjoying seeing him lose hope and him breaking down slowly as he was giving up.

No matter what he did he was losing time and getting no where, no brothers insight, not even a damn soul, or the voice even came to him, what was he to do?

Placing his shell against the wall he let gravity pull him down as he sat there closing his eyes.

_(This is hopeless I can't find the exit or anything to indicate where to go next. The map is useless it's only use is to make sure I don't go in circles; other then that I think it just likes to mock me, showing how far I have come and no end insight… What am I going to do?)_

"SO THAT'S IT? YOU'RE GOING TO LAY THERE AND WHAT, CRY?" the voice finally resurfaced after hours of silence, Donnie didn't care to hear from it now, he was tired.

"Shut up and leave me alone haven't you done enough damage to me!" Donnie looked at his body, he was taller he assumed around six feet compare to five six, his hand were bigger, his muscles could almost compare to Raph's or maybe larger, other then that he couldn't see the rest of himself.

"DAMAGE!? OH DONNIE BOY I HAVE JUST BEGUN THE DAMAGE!"

Donnie felt his body jolt as his eye lids opened, his body got up and started to walk forward, it was out of his control again!

"Stop this," Donnie screamed yet nothing came out of him.

_(Damn it I can't control myself what is he making me do now?)_

Approaching a door Donnie's hand open it, revealing another square room, but this time it was different then the rest for there were monitors and lab equipment.

_(The end? I was actually at the end!)_

His body walked up to a tray that had a syringe with some liquid in it.

"Donnie do you know what this is?" the voice came out of his mouth, was this guy now controlling his speech!

_(Damn it now you're doing this…what is that?)_

"Oh you don't know? Come on Donnie boy, think this through…your in a lab, you have a time watch on which states you have less then ten minutes until…well you know. What do you think it is?"

_(The antidote!)_

"OH we have a winner!"

_(Wait a minute you can hear me?)_

"You just came to the conclusion now…wow I thought you were the smart one!"

_(Shut up, let go of me…)_

"Oh and what? So you can do this…" Donnie's hand picked up the syringe placing it close to his arm then suddenly his hand let go of it, as the syringe shatter all over the floor, "Oops clumsy fingers!"

Fear grab Donnie like an iron fist as his body watched the syringe contents slowly spread out, Donnie couldn't do anything he felt hopeless and lost. _(NO!… Why…why did you do that!)_

"I told you I was going to damage you, this is the best way to do so!"

_(GET OUT OF ME!)_ Rage build up in Donnie as he wanted to punch the guy out, to take out his frustration on him, anything he was sick of the god damn game.

"Sure thing… but I can't you see, I am you sort of!"

_(What your not me!)_ Donnie was in disbelief that this guy dared to state he was really him.

"Are you sure about that? Why don't we take a look and see."

Donnie's body went up to a mirror that was leaning against the wall, in his horror he could see himself…no it wasn't him, the turtle in front of him didn't look like him at all, his face was different his eyes once brown now red, his shell was bigger, his body was bigger.

"Well your right I am not you, am I," Donnie's hand came up to his face rubbing his chin.

"Hell I am more good looking then you, and…" his body flexed, "not so weak as well."

Sickened by the sight of this guy acting like he owned Donnie's body; Donnie wanted to slap his hand way from his chin. _(Stop that and let me have control of my body!)_

A hearty laugh came from Donnie's mouth, "Your body, look closely wimp does that figure look like you?"

_(…)_

"I thought so, I am me and you are nothing, this is the part were I say times up Donnie boy, your going to vanish now."

_(What you can't!) _Donnie felt helpless as he felt like walls were closing in on him.

"I can for tick tick tock at the clock…oh only thirty seconds left, any last words?"

_(Screw you I am Donatello, you hear me, you can't control me or take me over, this is my body regardless that you fuck with it! Either way I don't care, just GET OUT!)_

The watch started to beep rapidly, "Ahh Donnie boy, you're so much fun… but sadly your times is now officially up, don't fret I will take good care of this body, better then you did. In the end it comes down to our master, who in turn is going to be very pleased with this outcome."

_(Master? What…what…what master?…)_

"Tisk tisk, Donnie you are fading what a shame, you know what I will give you a parting gift, here it is, my name isn't Donatello or Donnie. Bla what pathetic weak names those were, well you were the weakest link after all does kind of make sense. That said from now on everyone will refer to me as…Slash! Now fuck off wimp!"

A jolt of pain raged through his body, as spikes grew out of his shell and shoulders, more came from his legs and hands, and lastly some came out at the top of his head.

Donnie felt dizzy light headed, yet his body wasn't affected by what he felt as his body only smirked in the mirror mocking at the poor turtle, as it laughed at him, while Donnie's hand went up to his purple bandana ripping it off his head then letting it fall to the ground.

(_No this can't be happening…no…I'm Donatello… you can't do this… I'm Donatello this is my body… my body…I'm not Slash you can't be me…I'm Donatello….I'm….I'm…I'm…)_

A deep darkness grabbed him, pulling him deeper within it.

_(…)_

His sight now invaded by darkness, alone he was lost, falling, there was no exit no more light, the silence was his only companion he didn't know where he was or if he was anywhere at all.

No matter what he screamed everything remained still, he couldn't break free of the darkness gripping on his soul, he was forever in its mercy… No in Slash's mercy…

_(Someone please…help me I don't want to die like this…)_

_**Fin**_


End file.
